Faded
by S. Whisper
Summary: (Re-write of Bad Boy Danny) "He's gone..." Sam Manson said as she gripped her weapon hung around her small waist. "You don't know that," the other person in the room said, trying to rid that idea out of the Goth's head. "Danny's gone, he's faded into something he shouldn't be..." Sam said, a depressed sad look shining her lilac colored eyes.


**Hiya, Bad boy Danny fans! I finally wrote this! Please fav, follow and review! Seeya at the bottom ^^**

* * *

Faded

Chapter 1

A girl with chin length raven black hair sat on her bed, her laptop resting on the foot of her bed, purple painted fingers typing away quickly.

_Where is he?_

She thought as she tried to message him again, and again for the hundredth time she guessed, the girl wasn't the best with numbers.

The yellow-ish glow radiating from the technology cast an aura to appear on the raven haired girl's young face, her light lilac violet eyes scanned her outbox to see if he saw her message.

Nothing.

With a sigh she closed her laptop and set it away from her, wanting nothing to do with it anymore.

Her best friend, Daniel also known as Danny, had called her earlier saying that a ghost had set off her ghost sence and that she shouldn't worry.

Of course she would be worried! He was her best friend since she moved to this town when she was a little girl.

When she asked what ghost had set off his ghost sence connected to his icy core, he whispered to her: 'Sam, it's only just Skulker, don't worry. I'll be right back. I _promise,_' he said.

Sam knew that Danny always kept his promises. No matter what, he manged to keep his word.

_But_ that_ was two hours ago!_

The thought screamed through her mind, breaking all other thoughts that didn't seem important anymore. The gothic girl closed her eyes, shaking her head rapidly; trying to rid her mind of those thoughts.

She knew she shouldn't worry as much as she was, Danny was the town's superhero Danny Phantom for Pete's sake! The half-ghost half-human hybrid was powerful, any one in Amity could tell just seeing him fighting.

_But still..._

Her head hit her pillow as she groaned, so many thoughts were just rushing around in her head all at once. All those thoughts of worry.

"Sam," A voice around her age said, calling out her name. Said girl snapped her head up, eyes searching for the source of the voice, she knew whom the voice belonged to - it belonged to Danny - her lilac eyes filling with relief, a smile tugging at the corner's of her lips.

"Sammy." it said this time in a sweet bubble gum tone this time. Just as quick as they came the relief had disappeared, Danny _never_ to his friends and family like that. But the girl was sure that was his voice.

A blue, white glow appeared on the wall closest to her, sure enough, Danny walked through the wall. He looked like himself: Blue eyes and raven black messy bangs. But his eyes...There was something different about them, Sam just couldn't place what had changed them.

The color was the familiar baby blue she was used to, but they were missing the sparkle that told her his personality. Without it his eyes looked dull and emotionless.

"Sam," Danny said this time sadly, "You didn't answer me, why is that?" he asked with a sad look that didn't reach his eyes, the goth said nothing.

With her arms crossed, lips frowned, and a glare. Sam kept looking right into Danny's eyes, Lilac violet meeting Ocean blue.

Danny sat next to her on her bed, "Come on..." he said pushing a strand of her short locks behind her ear, reveling her piercings and her ears for once. "Why won't you say anything? I do love your voice."

Still nothing.

The ghost boy counted playing with her hair once more, after seeing it was no use, he cupped Sam's chin.

"What are you doing..?" the girl started but got interrupted when Danny pressed his lips against hers, she didn't know what to do. Danny was never this forward, something really was wrong about this.

He pulled away after a while, his eyes quickly flashing blood red then back to there baby blue. Sam didn't miss it though.

_Was it a trick of the light? Or did I just really see that._

She opened her mouth, purple colored lips parting, to ask Danny but he just disappeared. Like he never was there.

But he _was, _Sam knew that. But why did he show up? Just to kiss her then leave? What's the point of that?

So many questions were driving her insane, the gothic girl rubbed the bridge of her nose to sooth the head ace forming. One thing she couldn't get out of her mind was...

_What the fuck had just happened?_

* * *

"Come on, come on," Sam Manson chanted as she flipped through her book from Skulk N' Lurk - her favorite book store - most people would ask why was she looking in a book. For one your teachers nagged you on and on that you should look in a book and not the internet, and second, Sam knew that something was seriously off about her best friend.

_Probably something ghostly for all I know._

There was a reason Skulk N' Lurk was her favorite store, that was the only store that sold books on the Paranormal and the dark side of mythology. She was proven right during the Fright Night, Reality Gem and Pandora Box incidents.

With a yawn she flipped yet another page of her book, "Copy cat? No. " she flipped another page. "Underworld? Already know about it," Sam sighed as she closed her book.

Turns out your teacher were wrong after all! Kids you may collect your bet money before you get in trouble for doing a victory dance.

_I'll figure it out in the morning._

* * *

_**Secretive Whisper: I couldn't help but add the teacher thing! XDDDD**_

_**Clara: Oh god. *Facepalm* **_

_**Secretive Whisper: Please review~ **_


End file.
